


The Hard Way

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Name-Calling, Smut, Violence, lost of virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has a shitty life with her stepfather. She knows what she needs to do. To hep her and her brother. Crowley is all too willing to help her. Enjoy! ;-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arlene28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/gifts).



> Hope You enjoy this! :-D

(Y/n) was sick of her stepfather bossing her and her brother around. He was nothing short of big old mess. But she had deal with him. Since where else was she to turn. She had been the eldest between her and her brother. They were all hunters though too. She had heard of a curtain King of Hell who'd help her. She had taken her father's wheel's and driven to a crossroad. She hated herself too.

"Hello Love, You know you ought to be out hunting. What'd you want, sweetheart?" asked Crowley.

"I need to make a deal. I am willing to anything it is you want. If you help save me and my little brother. Please! I'll be anything for you!" said (Y/n).

Crowley began to size her up fully. He so wanted to pummel her to the mattress. Laying claim all over her body. Devour her pretty body and only her forever. To have her on his cock ramming into her. She was so going to be his cute little toy.

"Since your asking so sweetly. I'll take this deal on few terms. They are as such. One, You'll start calling me Your King in public. But in private it is Sir. Two, You'll become my Queen. Three, You will allow me to fuck whenever I want without question. Got it?! And lastly, You will come with me willingly only! We have a deal or not?!" said Crowley to (Y/n).

(Y/n) had stood there and saw that this was the least she could do for him. Since this was the guy who'd take away her nasty stepfather away forever. So if thast meant being his fully. Then she'd go ahead and seal this deal with Crowley. 

"You have a deal to seal with me then. But let my brother have a better life, please!" said (Y/n) to Crowley.

Crowley knew he'd do that in an instant. He knew he was going to give her so much to deal with. That was going to come with ton's of more loyalty too.

"Only if you come to me in a few days from now. We cool now?" asked (Y/n).

Crowley had gone over to her lithe little body of hers. He was going in for the kiss. She had looked into his eyes and gave a mind boggling wonderful kiss. Crowley let her go knowing she was to be his soon. Only for him to enjoy fully.

(Y/n) drove back to the motel. She saw her stepdad outside smoking. He looked at her with hurt. She went to sleep after and saw her brother was sleeping too.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) was towed into Crowley's chambers quite by force. She was sat down in one of the chairs. She was settled with the fact that she said her good bye's. Her brother was seen having the time of his life. Her step-father was here rotting in hell. (Y/n) was sure that Crowley wasn't going to give her any mercy.

"(Y/n), I really hope you know what you've gotten yourself in. Because as I see it....your going to mines fully. Don't try to get clever and run when things don't go your way. Because I'll have you know your mines!!" said Crowley.

Crowley had her look him in his eyes fully. She knew she'd have to do everything he said. But she was going to not obey him fully. She knew she wasn't all that submissive. Crowley saw it was already going to take alot to get her obey him.

"You know Crowley, I will be your wife undoubtedly. But you should know I will want my own rights. Since I will be your queen. Get it in your head that I will obey you in moderation. You have your hands full with me!" said (Y/n) to Crowley.

"The wedding plans will commence by tomorrow. We will decide everything then. That said we will need all of our strength for tomorrow. I will provide food and drinks for you. Since I don't have to eat!" said Crowley.

"Well I am going to get in the shower and join you for bed, My King!" said (Y/n).

She had showered off and taken one of Crowley's towels to dry off. Going to get his manly lotion on her. Crowley saw as this her marking herself with his scent. It made him almost want to bend her over and take her. But he'd wait to break your virtue. (Y/n) had gotten into bed and snuggled Crowley. Crowley had put on an engagement ring that was quite remarkable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dress  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=red+silk+knee+length+dress&prmd=sinv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiGmMPUh9nOAhVM72MKHcmtC2wQ_AUICCgC&biw=600&bih=369#tbm=isch&q=sexy+red+silk+knee+length+dress&imgrc=lFAe-tmItKvmiM%3A
> 
> The shoes  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=red+stilettos&prmd=sivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj22cfiiNnOAhWLJiYKHQV_CRkQ_AUICCgC&biw=600&bih=976#imgrc=yL8n_gdOUUG4TM%3A

(Y/n) had woken up as Crowley at the same time. He was holding onto a nice luxurious red silk knee length dress with a pair of red stilettos. She had slipped them both on her. Crowley were a black tuxedo with red trimmings on the seam's.

"Don't you look like a walking felony. I could fucking tear into you with no mercy. Destroy your virgin cunt with just my fingers. But not til your married to me!" purred Crowley.

"You know, I may be the chaste little virgin. But the moment I am your wife. The sex in our wedding bed will be different. In so many aspects. You'll fuck me the ways you want. Let's get that very clear in your mind. You'll finally have me!" said (Y/n).

Crowley tugged his soon to be wife closer to him. She looked so fuckable where she stood. They went to the hall where they'd conduct the wedding plans for next week. She had some input as to what was to happen. But Crowley stood supreme over all the other choices. (Y/n) was given fruit and juice. 

"I want some junk food right now. Craving a root beer float. That ice cream flavor...yum! Pretty please!!" begged (Y/n).

"No you'll be maintaining a healthy diet til our wedding. My wife to be will be looking fit and keep yourself in line. Just because I can't fuck you in that tight young pussy don't mean there aren't other ways too." said Crowley.

Crowley had yanked up her dress and spread her legs. Seeing her already wet pussy on full display. He had bent to lap at her sensitive tiny clit harshly. Seeing her trying to leave the embrace. (Y/n) knew sdhe had mouthed off to the wrong demon. Making her squeal in pure delight. 

"Fucken hell, You taste more devine then any necter. To believe you want your cunt rammed by me. Trust me, I'll tear into you. Lay waste to your body. Wreck your fucken senses." snarled Crowley.

He tongued her pearl severely and tasting the cum out of her. Hearing her plead for him to stop. She squirted all over his face. Kept doing so til his clothes were bathed in her scent. The demons delighted in the fact she was getting it from the king. They had already finished talking about wedding plans hours ago.

"Crowley, I really don't think I can cum again. You ate me out too much. Need a bit of a break!" Whined (Y/n) softly.

He looked upon her in nothing but mirth. Setting a faster paste on her poor abused cunt. Truth be told he couldn't get enough of her sweet taste. Then he got done and saw her passed out cold. Carrying her back to bed and getting a warm was clothe to clean her up. Then he cleaned up too and slept by her.

 


	4. Feelings abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader loses her v-card now!

(Y/n) had been looking fit like Crowley wanted her to be. She was putting on her white dress on. Seeing as though shecwas still a virgin. And Crowley took a great deal of pleasure knowing this fact. Her make up and hair was on point for this.

"Mi'lady, It is time for the wedding to commence. And then you'll be our queen!" said Florae.

She held her head up high and mighty. This was the day she had hoped to never happen. They got her to the alter and Crowley looked smug as can be now too.

"Well Darling, You ready to be tied to me? And word of warning I never let go of what is for me!" said Crowley.

"As your Queen to you being my King I am more than ready. Let's proceed!" said (Y/n).

She had uttered her vows and her right of being the true Queen Of Hell. As Crowley had done the very same thing. They felt there bond connect and pair off together. They had to consummate in front of other's of hell. And Crowley saw her being nervous. (Y/n) had opened her legs to her husband Crowley now.

"My darling there is no need to be nervous. I'll be gentle with you!" said Crowley.

He had used his precum to coat his cock and her tiny shaved kitten. And (Y/n) had felt the head of Crowley's cock enter her. And she felt so full and broken. Crowley had felt her core try to take his massive girth. And tears were falling from her face. And he hated waiting but he rammed the rest of himself in her. A blood curdling scream had left her mouth.

"I know it hurts. Just give it a bit. And sure enough it'll feel so good!" said Crowley.

He kept moving in and out of (Y/n) now softly. Making her feel every little bit he was giving her. It was amazing that this lady was going to be his eternally. And this pretty gorgeous cunt was his too now. Sweet pleasured filled whimpers left her. She brought her hand to her swollen clit to give more pleasure there. He saw this and started to fuck into her faster and harder. Begging for more erupted from her. Crowley had hauled ass on his divine wife. Muttering how much she was his and that this was going to be happening forever. 

"You will be spoiled and be by my side as I make you choke with the orgasms I give you, darling wife!" said Crowley.

He kept fucking her til she orgasmed and even began fucking her into her second orgasm. She was becoming more and more of babbling mess. And after her forth orgasm she was too overstimulated. And Crowley came hot and heavy in her wrecked little pussy. Saying how wonderfully she took her fucking from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, Comment and kudos! Thank You! :-)


End file.
